ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Page Not Found (episode)
Page Not Found is the twentieth episode of Season Eleven of NCIS and the 254th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis After returning to her job at the Department of Defense, McGee's girlfriend Delilah finds a break in a controversial case, prompting her to turn to the NCIS team for help while McGee talks to DiNozzo about whether he should ask Delilah to move in. Prologue It's late-night in Washington and at the Pentagon, Ginger Uwanawich remarks that Chrissie in Linguistics finally got engaged, Hooper won that bet and that Matt upstairs won the Oscar pool. As this goes on, the camera shows an award sitting with the Conrad Gala before it pans up to show Delilah Fielding at her desk. Ginger then goes on to say that she guessed Hydroponicac Carl's self-diagnosis and that he had skin cancer, treatable cancer but who knew? She then tells Delilah that she's all missed when she was out with Ginger stating that she'll all over the vending machine changes. Delilah, on the other hand is busy examining the emails. Ginger wonders if Delilah's running RSA keys. As Ginger joins her, Delilah tells her that she is and that the encryption isn't the problem: these emails are useless and not to mention, a week old. Delilah wonders why it's always so dark in here before wondering if they could turn on the overheads? Ginger states that fluorescent lights make her violent and plus, that Conrad Award is a murder weapon waiting to happen. "Tell me about it", Delilah mutters. Ginger believes Delilah is just tired. She starts to say that she's got caffeine eye drops but Delilah then stops Ginger with Delilah telling Ginger to get their boss now. With that, Ginger heads off. A while later, DOD Counterintelligence Supervisor Emma Fisher arrives and as soon as she's in the office, she says "Go". With Ginger standing beside her, Delilah explains that two weeks ago, a Naval officer was killed in Budapest, Hungary and that there was a bomb in his hotel room. She states that local police and NCIS field office found squat before the case itself went cold. "Until now, because...", Delilah begins. Ginger interrupts Delilah to inform Fisher that they just flagged an email. The sender is anonymous but the recipient is an overseas alias they've been tracking and that it mentions a rental address in Virginia where "you can lay low and won't be disturbed". As this happens, Fisher approaches the screen with Ginger pointing it out. Delilah then triumphantly states that this proves that there's an operative in the States and that this could bust the whole case wide open. She also states that she'll get with the FBI and NCIS... "No", Fisher says. "You won't". Leaning in, Fisher then begins typing on the keyboard and seconds later, the entire thing is deleted with Fisher stating they never saw it. "What?" Delilah wonders. "Why?". Fisher states that that's an order before stating, "Understood?". Delilah silently nods. Satisfied, Fisher leaves the room. Once she's gone, Delilah and Ginger look at her, puzzled. It then cuts to Delilah who is full of despair. Act One Act Two In Vance's office, Bishop tells Gibbs, Vance and Delilah that according to his file from O.N.I- Office of Naval Intelligence, Lieutenant Kip Jones was a loyal and hardworking cyber specialist. Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *It's revealed that NCIS has a field office located somewhere in Europe. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 11 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Christopher J. Waild Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Terrence O'Hara Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Delilah Fielding Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Heidi Partridge